Maxxed Out
by Heliospan
Summary: An inside perspective of the X-Games phenomenon after his freshman year. His college life is just beginning. A new fraternity rivals the Gammas as a new leader steps up...and his ex-girlfriend reappearing in his life is just making it even more complicated. [MOBILE]
1. Chapter 1

Graduating from high school was a nostalgic milestone in my life. I would remember the crazy days of my junior and senior year with Bobby and PJ.

But I would also remember the mourning days with Roxanne...or Roxy I used to call her.

A few weeks of school left and Roxanne was telling me she was studying abroad in college and clearly implied something. I understood there and then that our relationship wasn't going to work. But I argued with her of why she didn't tell me sooner and she said she was scared. So was I.

After that our relationship ended. Our goodbyes ended in a hush of hugs and so longs a little after graduation and her trunk party.

And a year later I see her in the admissions office as I was registering for my classes.

"Is Mr. Brauner here? I need to get a class changed uh... I'm definitely not suppose to do Stats 109-" As I bumped in the person in front of me. Papers flew out their arms as I tried grabbing them.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry so very-" As I looked up.

My throat caught my voice in a knot as I stared straight at Roxanne. Her hair was cut short and she wore a red blouse and high waist khakis. I then remembered I was the college, freshman phenomenon who won the X-games roughly at the age of 18! I got up and pretend I didn't see Roxanne and I'm so imagining things because...I'm Max Goof.

* * *

I barged in my dorm with PJ and Bobby

"Guys, I think I'm crazy" I chuckled nervously.

PJ and Bobby were busy playing Death by Nuke II that they barely even glanced.

"Max. Pal. You are awesoommee and whatever it is will fix itself. Your dad isn't here to drive you up the damn wall." Bobby said as he nosily tapped the buttons.

I rolled my eyes as I held the bridge of my nose. "I think Roxanne goes here."

The exact moment the guys lit up like a deer's as the game screen exploded, chanting 'You lose'.

"Hold up Mattie! You mean-and-she who-here? Why?!" PJ spluttered.

"I I-saw her...when I had to get a class fixed and I bumped into her and-" I groaned. "This can't be happening."

"Chill out man. Tell ya what: me and P' ovah here are gonna check her out for the sake of your...sanity. You are a Goof alright."

I shrugged as I sat defeated on my bed picking through my stuff on the desk. In no time the guys had rushed down to the office and up two flights and a bridge shouting in near terror. Yep, it was real alright.

"Duuuuudeee Roxy got hooootttteeerrr" Bobby cackled. I glared at him for calling her that...but I shouldn't have.

"Whaddya gonna do Mattie? I mean...before all of this you were friends so you shouldn't brush her off like that." PJ said.

"I could if I really wanted to. I can pretend to have amnesia or something'" I folded my arms. "I'm a champ boys...we run this like royalty."

"...I thought for a sec I heard Bradley... You know? That dweeb that had a run at us last year?" Bobby eyed me.

"Alright alright...but I'm not going to be anxious and try to talk to her...she broke up with me after all..." I snorted.

"This could be a sign Max my man." Bobby thought. "I dunno"

I scoffed, "I am not going back with her. Two years...alright. I'm just going to be a bachelor because relationships...gets my head all messed with."

"Your dad would beg to differ man." As PJ indicated as I choked up. After my Dad's engagement with my new step mom Silvia, I almost forgot about Mom's death. How did he ever get over it? It was going to be 14 years since then...

"We broke up for a reason and I've moved on from that." I retorted. "There's many other girls than her and I know that. But I'm not lookin for no one now and my heads in the game trying to go pro."

The guys sighed and grumbled sures and whatevers, going back to playing the game. I went out for a walk...


	2. Chapter 2

Life on campus was excellent with Bradley expelled. After he tried to blow up his fellow peers, vandalize corporate property, and films showing him sabotaging the X-games thanks to our tech pal Sammy, he was expelled and joined the navy.

As for the Gammas, a new leader stepped up for Bradley after the upperclassmen left, passing the torch to my equal peer Ruben Vanderbilt. Another rich boy from an overwealthy family waltzing to control a whole fraternity. So far...nothing had sparked between the rest of us and the new leader of the Gammas.

PJ said he's getting weird vibes from him, but hasn't said what. So far, we're keeping an eye behind the back of our heads.

On the other hand, after Bradley's expulsion, the gang and I racked a good some classmates from freshmen to sophomores and was able to form our own fraternity called Omega. The school even funded our fraternity so that we can get our own place...

I would check in and see how they were doing. Already inducting over fifty freshmen, we rocked with blue and gold colors.

I stopped by to get a cup of Java...hearing a good length of poetry by the upperclassmen and heading back out on my board.

For my birthday Dad had shipped another board for me and was shocked it was a cruiser. He said stuff about a skateboard isn't about tricks and flips and there was a basic element of free roaming and just enjoying the ride. I never thought of it like that and how the hell did he know to get a cruiser? Tank probably helped him out...

The cruiser was smaller than my regular board, more pointy, but easier to maneuver and wayyy faster. I would probably win if these were allowed at the X-games.

"Max!" Up ahead an energetic freshmen waved to me. I skidded to a stop as I kicked up my cruiser.

"Wassup Randall?" I ruffled his hair. He grinned.

"I've bmxd, think PJ can teach me a few tricks?" He nudged.

"Sure, if I can get him to atop playing Death by Nuke so much." I grinned. Randall cheered as he dashed off. I was about to take off when a hand grabbed my shoulder

"Who-" As I turned around. Standing at my size was the Gammas new leader Ruben. He was dark-skinned with messy brown hair and glaring blue eyes.

"Ruben." I said. He put one hand in his jeans pocket still not saying anything.

"Max." He clutches his board. "Nice day to skate huh?"

"Surely." I agreed. "What do you actually want though?"

He shrugged. "How about a little race? Test out our cruisers. Nothing to lose."

I eyed him. " I figure that's not the only thing up your sleeve buddy. I got my back covered. If anything you're scheming to avenge Bradley."

Ruben chuckled. "Brad's head was more chin than brains. I convinced the Gammas he was a jerk...especially after what he did you guys and Tank."

"So no blood this year?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"Hell yeah. Look Max you're a pretty good guy but the balance of the school relies on us. Two the Gammas are filled with us, rich kids, and we have to uphold that reputation as true blood Gammas. Our fathers ran in similar fraternities with others. So unfortunately we'll see how things go." Ruben clarified. We shook hands making eye contact.

"In on you guys." Ruben smirked. "Omegas."

"Same here buddy. Won't be the first time we dominated the Gammas." I declared.


	3. Chapter 3

I was heading back to the admissions office when I had spotted Roxanne again with some friends. I skidded to a stop and helplessly walked past holding a board up to cover my face. I almost walked by...almost.

"Hey buddy." One of them called out. I tensed up.

"Uhh-" I cough faking my voice. "Y-yeah?"

"Know where the library is?" She asked. I nudged my thumb southway.

"That way...and make a left at the cafe..." As I nodded off.

"Thank you." I could hear Roxanne say as I blocked everything out.

My class for the evening was Physics. I walked in shortly as it struck 2pm.

* * *

The class was filled as I tried to look for a seat by PJ or Bobby. They shrugged apologetically as they pointed an open seat at the front. I sighed as I slid in the seat.

"Now class everyone should've picked up their textbooks because you WILL need it for this class." The teacher Dr. Gray sniffed. "Let's see what you know about physics as diagnostics will be passed out shortly."

I sighed as I sank into my seat.

"Uhmm..." As I froze hearing her voice next to me. Not only I failed to snag a backseat, but I happened to sit right NEXT to her.

"Hi...Max." Roxanne greeted me as I stared at her with my arms folded.

I stared at her before I realized how awkward it would seem to be as she averted her glance as a certain physics teacher ahemed me. I turned around as I eyed the physics test and got to working.

* * *

After an hour there was 10 minutes of the course as he explained the agenda for the year would be on a syllabus as I was passive about it, distracted ting myself in doodles in my notebook.

"I guess this is how it's going to be huh? Haven't said a word..." Roxanne shook her head. "I should've known."

"I'm just shocked because...last time I remember you went to study abroad." I half lied.

Her mouth formed a solid line. "It was for a semester. And yes I was back in time to see the X-games champ. So that's second."

"Oh." I clenched my jaw trying to not think about her watching the gang and I at the games. If I had known I would've dun Goof'd myself but Dad did spectacular helping us out.

"How are the guys?" She asked. I twirled my pencil.

"Pj and Bobby are...you know...themselves." I shrugged. It was just so...awkward trying to talk to her like this.

"How are you then?" She asked. I crossed my arms again, glancing about.

"Just superb." I brushed it off as the silence returned. She started to pack up as people started to leave the class that was nearly over.

"Well...see you later Max." Roxanne turned and left. Afterwards the guys and I regrouped they showered me with questions about Roxy and I.

"Chill guys." I shook my head, grabbed my board and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Things would've been better if it wasn't for the incident with Ruben. I had accidentally bumped into him when he was skating and I didn't notice until he yelled.

"Gonna apologize you reckless ass?" He snarled. I flinched, slightly hoping this wasn't about earlier.

"My bad, pal." I retorted. He got up, some of his Gamma buddies rushing over. He halted them, walking up to me.

"That's right Max, just go with the script." He patted my chest as I brushed them off.

"Don't touch me man." I warned him as Bobby ran over.

"Chill Max man. He ain't doin nothing'." Bobby pointed out. "People are going to think you're crazy picking on the guy."

I backed away, dropping my cruiser, kicking off.

* * *

I had to get my priorities straight. I needed to be focused on school and the X-Games for the sake of my career.

There were two R's that weren't going to goof my life up and make me lose that chance.

So I headed over to the park to see kids going at the half-pipe rails. I ride up to the edge and sit beside some junior girl.

"Are you gonna ride that?" She eyed my cruiser. I chuckled.

"No this is my cruising board...my other one is at the dorms." I said. But the corner of her lips turned up.

"The new Gamma leader had a board like that...did a couple tricks and stuff.

I eyed her suspiciously, almost about to hop off and try and do a few tricks. She flashed a Gamma pin that read 'Bishop'. Then it hit me... Flynn Bishop. Ruben's right hand man. Like Tank and Bradley. I snorted.

"I am not breaking this baby. Not made for tricks...uhhh...'Bishop'." I quoted with my gloved fingers. I got up to leave when I bumped into her.

"Jeez I'm bumping into every-" I sputtered as I backed away from Roxanne.

"We meet again." She folded her arms with her bag hanging down her side.

"I was heading back to my dorm." I tried to rush past her when she grabbed my arm.

" Can we like, seriously talk?" As Roxanne said it as a demand more than a request.

"Only over an espresso." I half joked.

Roxanne was about to fume, but played the game.

"I like my coffee...with cream." She stared straight at me as I scratched the back of my head.

"Fair enough princess." I lost as we headed to the café...which would be a great time so late in the evening.

* * *

We sat at the back of the café with our espresso and coffee with cream. I sipped moderately, slightly feeling underdressed with my jeans and blue shirt.

"So?" I could feel the zing from my espresso as I got to the halfway mark.

"Look, it is awkward. Not knowing your ex went to this school. But I did and honestly I didn't know you were going here too." Roxanne explained. "I know you're practically tired of seeing my face."

"I'm tired of seeing things from my past that is actually attempting to mess up things for me. Trying to be focused." I told her. She flinched.

"I'm a problem?" Roxy said incredulously. She scoffed at her question. "Of course I am..."

"Sorry...it shouldn't be like this but..." I closed my eyes. "Seeing you reminds me of the mistake I made...that I should've tried stopping you...gave our relationship another chance."

Roxy looked down at her coffee specially made by a barista. It began to form a shape of a heart.

"Sometimes I am too." She admitted. "Sorry Max..."

I grimaced. "I was a tool. I lied about knowing Powerline so I could get you to notice me. And my luck got strong when my maniac dad got us on stage..."

"I still thought that was impressive. Even after the concert Powerline told the news how it was impressive that some goofballs made his day. And even then I thought you were a cool little goofball."

"And now?" I questioned.

"You're Max. Yeah you've changed since high school...but you're still that guy I always looked at."

I clenched my hand into a fist. "I can't Roxy."

"I know. The games, your career. You hear the worse comes when your highschool sweetheart is at the same college as you." She reminded me.

"Are you trying to keep me away or get me closer back to you?" My words felt like air.

"I think that choice is up to you. But I think it would be better if we saw other people." Roxanne sounded a bit guilty as her glance hovered over her shoulder. I followed turning around.

Wearing his burgundy Gamma jacket, he walked over to our table with a cool smile but his munt blue eyes said jackpot.

"Roxy." The way he said her name irked me and set a spark ablaze that made me clutch my espresso too tightly and explode. "Playing catch up with Max?"

"Are you serious?" I blurted as half of the cafe looked over. He slid down next to her with his frappe.

"Yes I was talking to Max. I guess you guys know each other?" Roxy asked him.

"Barely" I corrected as his blue glare struck me.

"I'm wounded Max. I really thought we had a truce between us." Ruben shook his head, planting a light kiss on Roxanne's temple.


	5. Chapter 5

I bolted out the cafe and sped downhill on my cruiser, my head just clouded and my body shaking uncontrollably. How does one highschool ex do all of this to me? How could she go with Ruben of all people?

Is this joke like...really?

* * *

I bolted to my dorm since I had no more classes for the day. PJ and Bobby were there. They snacked and watched scary movies.

" Heyyyy Maximillion." Bobby slurred.

"I need to chill out...calm down. Am I sweating? I can't do this man..." I walked around talking to myself.

"Max Max!" PJ got up and shook me. "What is it my man?"

"Roxy we...at the cafe...and then she..." I groaned, "Goddamn Ruben."

Bobby and PJ were alert at this.

"You mean...they're going out with...ohhhhh maaannn." Bobby groan. "Jeeeeezzzz that's a buzz kill."

"Think you can get me some..." I made a rectangular shape with my fingers as Bobby scoffed.

"You really want that now? No class tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"My class doesn't start until 4, now find Wind and get me one..." I eyed Bobby as he shrugged, heading out.

"You said you wanted to move forward...why is this such a big deal?" PJ asked.

"The fact that I never got over Roxy and that she's going out with that snob Ruben is going to be a huge distraction." I groaned.

* * *

It took me one or two brownies to get the sensation...but Bobby said its going to kick harder later if I kept eating them like ice cream.

And sure enough he was right.

I was borderline passed out as the guy put fans around me and continued playing games.

"He doesn't... Deserve her..." I slurred.

"I know buddy. But what can you do?" PJ said.

"You want her, but you think your relationship will become a distraction in the future. But you don't want Roxy with that a-hole." Bobby said.

"You can work something out Max. Don't let this stop you from moving forward." PJ insisted.

"Alright then...nighty guys." I soon fell asleep to the sounds of lazers and 8-bit explosions.

* * *

I woke up at 11 AM feeling extremely sluggish that had something to do with the leftover bits of brownies sitting on my dresser.

I sat up in the bed looking around the room. I grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes as I dragged myself to the showers.

I let the cool water slowly wake me up as I supported myself on the showers with my arm.

Her giggles filled my head as I turned the knob to the farthest right hopefully to freeze myself to death.

* * *

My daily routine consisted of checking on the Omegas, assembling the best team for the X-games that was followed by practice. Thankfully, there were reserved half pipes for the X-games and free roamers so it didn't collide and caused issues.

Unfortunately, our time was being cut by the Gammas. Ruben and his buddies were still skating on the half-pipe even though the park manager cued schedules for us. That means they were going overtime.

"Aye man time's up." Randall chirped.

"Is this squealer talking to us?" Flynn Bishop chuckled. Flynn was definitely like a Tank 2.0, but pre-championship last year at the X-games. He had a black faux hawk with dark eyes. He had mutton chops stopping strictly close to his deep dimples. But he wore a snark and not a scowl. Jumping up the half pipe was Ruben on his trick board. On first glance it was a beauty. But then it had the deck painted with the Gamma's emblems over the brand's name.

"My bad Maxie." Ruben taunted. "The men needed to be fit so we can take the championship in a breeze."

I chortled as the boys took both sides. "Fat chance."

Ruben tilted his head. "Look Max, Brad was loose last year and stupid to think cheating would work. You don't realize I have a plan...and it is flawless. So you better watch out."

I bluffed. Ruben was definitely more confident and possibly smarter than Brad. But I couldn't let that ruin my chances at the Games.

"Ben!" Her voice startled me as she ran up beside him, wearing the Gammas fraternity jacket. Black and maroon, she reminded me of a biker girl with her black jeans and red kicks. I swallowed my disgust as I wished she wore my colors...

"Hey." Ruben said smoothly to Roxanne as he hugged her. "Ready to go?"

I snarled, "Run along to your playhouse kids. Time for the big boys to take over the pipes."

Ruben stood up to me as both of our sides stood our ground.

"Both of you, quit it. Leave it for the qualifying rounds." Roxanne barked as she stood between us. Then she steered Ruben away as his glance trailed back to her.

"Thank you." He kissed her temple as she hugged him back with an arm. I growled immensely as the rest of the gang followed them. I dropped my deck as I shoved my hands in my blue and gold jacket.

"We're still practicing?" Asked the gang. Our team consisted of the varsity team and the junior varsity: Randall, Fox, Leroy and Acen. Our varsity still consisted of myself, PJ, Bobby, with our good supplier Wind in place of my dad.

I stared at all of them, my hands clenched tightly that I swore the material tore.

"The hell we are. Get in there and show me how the pros do it!" I yelled as the juniors roared, sailing into the half pipe. PJ and Bobby waited on my cue as we dove on the other side of the half pipe.


	6. Chapter 6

The class I had at four was English 102, a bit too comforting...sarcasm intended.

The majority of the Gammas...sophomores of course and others around. You kinda thought I never got a break from them really.

I sat towards the far left of the class...in the middle. Beside me a girl drew in her notebook. Glancing at her...she was probably an art major since she dressed kinda like a hippie. Red flannel tied around her jeans shorts and a black tanktop showing off her tan. I didn't get a good glance at her face since her hazelnut hair swooped around.

"Alright class we'll start with a warmup speech introducing ourselves. Take this seriously because this is how I will grade your speaking skills and comprehension. Anyone would like to go first?" Mr. Cartell asked.

Flynn Bishop jumped up and made his way to the front of the class.

"Wassup everybody. I'm the hot stud, Flynn. Second in command of the Gammas...ladies please... One at a time." He scoffed as his buddies cheered. Mr. Cartell shook his head in disapproval.

"That was a fine job giving a D-grade speech Mr. Bishop. Next time work on swooning the ladies with actual, proper English and grammar." He sniffed. Flynn flared as he trudged to his seat. Next, the girl beside me and made her way up to the front. She fully turned around as I took a long glance.

She was gorgeous.

Her hair was curly but short, swooping around her face. Her nose was small and dark brown with dimples on the side of her lips that made a fine line. Her eyes though, was what mattered. They were filled with bright, radiant colors but mostly just a sea foam green. Like she could see colors more vividly than they appeared and they constantly moved to form vibrant, abstract images and line work.

Her eyes were that beautiful. She placed a gloved hand on her hip as she took a small breath.

"Hello, my name is Hazel Delaney. I am a sophomore majoring in the visual arts...specifically illustrations. My favorite hobby besides drawing is enjoying the scenery of life or meeting new people." She spoke flawlessly. A voice with pride but as soft as silk.

I swallowed uneasily as she made her way back to seat as several Gammas immaturely whispered nerd and so forth.

"Settle down...Gammas. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from Ms. Delaney. She received high marks from her previous English course and shows you can be great at many things. Right...Mr. Bishop?" Mr. Cartell sniffed.

Flynn growled, glaring immensely at Hazel. I swallowed again nudging her.

"Hi. Max Goof. Nice speech...putting Bishop in his place." As I held out my hand. Hazel turned her head looking at me, then my hand, then back up with a silent smirk.

"Thank you." As she just remembered. "Champ of the X-games. I like skateboarding. I used to do it a little."

She got my full attention. "That's pretty cool I...wonder why did you stop?"

"Matthew!" Mr. Cartell yelled as I jumped up. I coughed, making my way to the front of the class.

I stood with my hand in my pocket.

"I'm Max Goof. Part of Team 99 and X-Games champion as well as rookie in training. When I don't want to skate I'm second in charge of the new fraternity the Omegas and like listening to literature." I said.

Mr. Cartell lifted his head. "To know at least someone in the sports department appreciates literature as an art is quiet intriguing. But your speech needs work. Less abbreviations and fragments. B minus."

The class ended with a spit ball war between the fraternities.

* * *

After class I told the guys I would hit them up at the café. I couldn't tell them it was because I was going to hangout with Hazel for a bit. She amused me, and made me wonder where she's been all awhile.

"How long did you skate for?" He had to ask.

Hazel thought, "Since my sophomore year of high school. Then I blew it real bad and just stopped. Got more into art... So I came here because this school has a great department."

"That's pretty cool." As I was amazed as we walked side by side.

"Hey I gotta head off to my next class..." Hazel nudged a thumb backwards as she started walking off.

"This late?" It's 4:00..." I said.

"I need. To punch a hole in my math teacher's face." Hazel grinned.

"Coffee tomorrow.. At 10? Do you have a class?" I asked quickly. She stopped, surprisingly, grinning at me.

"Nope. See ya Max." As Hazel darted off.

* * *

Hazel halted to a stop as she jogged around the other side of the school. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed irritably.

"Get out here, Ruben." Hazel eyed her surroundings. Ruben stood from the bushes, stretching on his toes of his boots.

"How is my friend Max?" He checked.

"Just swell. We're doing coffee tomorrow so don't even think about it." She eyed him.

Ruben laughed, "I won't. Shame what you're doing to him...but remember our deal. Your scholarship is at risk, Hazel."

Hazel snarled, "I will never forgive you Ruben...you're a coward."

Ruben flinched. "I don't need your forgiveness."

Hazel huffed as she walked past, unaware of Ruben's dark glance at her.


	7. Chapter 7

I went out at 9:30 AM wearing a long sleeve black shirt with my sleeves rolled up, and slim jeans. I got up with my cruiser when PJ stopped me.

"Where you going so early?" PJ groaned as he threw on a blue shirt.

"Meeting someone at the cafe." I grinned. "She's an ex-skater...but maybe I can convince her to do it again."

"I knew it! Maximillion got a giiiirrlll." Bobby howled. "I wanna see her man."

I chortled. "Soon maybe. Gotta get going guys." As I headed out the door and down the hall.

* * *

I skated down the road along with other skaters that always welcomed me out. I eventually ran into Wind, who even offered a race.

"One race with the champ. And I let you have some of the..." As he flashed a capsule. I raised a brow.

"Gotta stay clean for the games. But I'll take your dignity." I grinned. "First one to the café."

He shrugged as he got on his cruiser. His buddy Hector signalled as he countdown from three.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He yelled as both of us kicked off. We swerved left and right crossing paths.

Wind was ahead of me for a while until I took a short cut through the back way to the theater where the art kids would practice and cut through their open back doors. They yelled and cursed as I skated through their stage where they practiced and exited stage right. The door leading outside lead to a sidewalk where I skated downhill and cut in front of Wind, curving left. He yelled as I pushed off several times and swerved around others crossing the street. The café was less than 200 feet away and Wind caught up. We were neck and neck until some careless kid crossed the middle of the street. We swerved around him opposite ways but Wind ended up tripping off his board and into the bushes. By then I skidded to a stop by the entrance to the café.

"Hey man you okay?" I skated up to him as some glanced by checking to see if he was alive. He gave me a thumbs up as I pulled him one-handed from the bush.

"You weren't the champ for no reason, Max." He cheered as others around us agreed.

"You still beat my old man by a long shot... That's why I wanted you on my team." I grinned as we fist pumped. I met Wind after my old man's graduation where he asked if he join the team. We tested him and saw he was a pretty decent guy...and later to be Bobby's hookup. Overall he was a cool dude.

"See you at practice later." As he skated off elsewhere. I entered the café, realizing I was probably sweaty and my hair was damp.

I saw Hazel waiting at a table in the far back corner of the café as I walked over and sat across from her.

"Skaterboy is on time today." Hazel said amusingly. "Why so tired though?"

I snorted. "I just skated like...five blocks. Well...I was racing actually." I told her truthfully.

"From the looks of it you seem pretty triumphant." Hazel guessed.

I laughed, "Wind almost got me...almost. So, about that cup of coffee?"

Hazel chuckled, "Depending how I feel I'm more of a frappe...latte girl."

I raised a brow, "I'm an espresso guy."

* * *

"After a few refills of warm drinks I learned a lot about Hazel. She respectively loved art and skating just about the same. She was a B-average student but really hated math. And I could relate because the only thing I learned was the Pythagorean theorem.

"So...I see you and Ruben aren't great pals." Hazel said. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Half the school knows...and even more about your...past relationship with Roxanne. Things are rough ain't it?" Hazel asked.

I sunk, defeated in my chair. "Yeah...but I have to be the stronger guy. For my varsity...my friends...the Omegas. I have a reputation to uphold."

Hazel smiled, "Seem pretty hardworking aren't you. I like that Max."

I chuckles nervously as my hand accidentally brushed over hers. Instead, she didn't mind as she reach to grab mines.

"You're not like other girls, Hazel. You seem...rebellious." I smirked. "I...always liked different."

Hazel raised a brow, "Is the X-games champ flirting with me?"

I shrugged. "I mean, why not?"

Hazel laughed, "You're too cute..."

"That's a first...I would get called a Goof." I accidentally hyucked, covering mouth.

"That's why. You're pretty bashful." Hazel said. Then she got up looking at the time.

"My art class starts in ten minutes. I'll see you in class, Max." As she reached over and kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously as I watch her exit the café.

Then the guys pull up at the table with grins on their faces as they nudged me.

"Aye ayeeee." Wind, PJ, and Bobby grinned from ear to ear.

"Who's that foxy young one man?" Bobby checked her on the way out.

"Eyes off boys. I got my eye on her." I told them. "Her name's Hazel."

* * *

Later that day continued our practice for the X-Games. It got me thinking like Hazel that maybe I could try doing other things than sports...

The Gammas were just leaving when we arrived. They harshly snarled as us as I pushed past Ruben. I didn't glance at Roxanne once. Yet why did I get that burning sensation in the back of my head that made me want to turn around?

"The qualifying round starts soon Max, what are we gonna do?" Acen asked. I looked down at the freshman as I ruffled his hair.

"We're training...like always. Relax guys...its like a walk in the park. You have to zone everyone else out." I told them.

"But be sure your evil ex girlfriends or dads or moms show up chanting you embarrassingly." PJ told them, recalling a bad time that his dad came to watch him at a game.

"Damn right PJ. We worked hard as freshman to beat these chums. As freshman players...you will have to carry that torch as well. We want to let the Gammas know they don't own this school!" I roared as Randall cheered as well as Acen, Leroy, and Fox.

"To Team 99!" We cheered all for one.


	8. Chapter 8

Over a couple of weeks, training the varsity got a bit harder as it was closing in on not only the midterm and the qualifying rounds...but also the homecoming dance.

The guys were getting extremely stressed out and complained that practice should be twice a week until the 'terms were over. I put it to vote between junior varsity captain Randall, and the rest of the guys. They agreed to do that until the week was over.

As for the dance it was no excuses because there would always be more homecomings. And for some hard core reason I really wanted to win it for the second time in a row.

The guys also agreed that they would keep their homecoming anxiety to a minimum.

On the other hand, I was dateless out of the four of us. It was easy for Wind to get one since the girl he asked agreed on the condition of getting some of his supplies and that he was a gentleman.

PJ was going with Javagirl because that is how it just was going to be. And Bobby was occupied going with his highschool ex that always hung around Roxanne.

Which was out of the question that I would be anywhere near her at the dance...especially since she's occupied with that asshole Ruben.

My last choice left was with Hazel. I had to seize the chance of asking her before anyone else did.

So when I went to English 102 I slid in the seat next to her, her brows raising slightly.

"Welcome back to Hell 102. Just kidding." Hazel winked, "Actually is my favorite class besides Advanced Art."

"Ha, I think this is a pretty okay class... Way better than getting forced to take Stats..." I sighed as Hazel chuckled.

"Other than that skater boy, what's been up?" Hazel checked.

"The qualifying rounds for the X-games are soon and the guys are freaking out because of homecoming." I snorted.

"And you skater boy are so chill and cool." Hazel suggested.

"I am somewhat far from that Hazel. As a leader of the Omegas...it's my job to hold a title for myself and for recruiting reasons. It's a new fraternity and I want to show the boys what is expected as Omegas. And...probably going alone to the dance is probably not going to be a great image-" I blabbed.

"I can go with you to the dance." Hazel raised her brows. "I mean, we both don't have dates and we're friends. Why not have fun?"

I spluttered as I tries to straighten out my thoughts.

"By all means uh...didn't think you'd ask a guy like me...a girl like...you." I babbled.

" Max, you shouldn't put yourself down so much. I see why Roxanne would go with you in the first place." She told me.

"How do you-" I started.

"Ruben talks a lot around his buddies. Word gets around quicker if a certain head Omega used to go with the Gamma leader's girlfriend." Hazel shrugged. "Anyway, what's his face is going to give us work. Should quiet down before he makes you recite a sonnet."

I chuckled as I decide to sneak one last remark, "We should wear green...would match your eyes."

Hazel blushed as she turned to focus on her work. On the other hand I caught Flynn Bishop eying me as he broke his pencil.

* * *

In Physics, I ran in at the last minute having to take the vacant seat by Roxanne. I puffed my chest as I thought of Hazel and her remark.

I slid in the seat as I opened my notebook.

"Hey Max." Roxanne said. I didn't look as I started writing notes.

"Hey." I brushed her off.

And even though it was a more awkward silence with her, I didn't care much.

"Back to this awkward silence huh?" Roxanne scoffed.

"What do you want?" I gave up. "Let's talk then." As I kept looking up, taking notes.

"About the café. How you ran off? Thought you said you were over this." I could feel her fold her arms.

"Yeah, I'm over the fact that Ruben is a downgrade. But you know, I'm biased and stuff." I shrugged.

"Not very nice Max. Ruben is a good guy and just because you two are playing tug of war doesn't mean we can't get along." She demanded.

"Ruben is all talk and no walk. He crawls and slithers. He's a threat to my team, my fraternity, and overall me. I can't have him ruin my chances to go pro because of silly college drama like trying to use you to get me jealous." I eyed her. "Seriously Roxy thought you knew better."

"You're a real jerk you jealous asshole." Roxanne stood up in defiance. I stood up as we stood nose to nose

"Sit down!" The teacher told us. "Or get out!"

"Max man sit down." Bobby said.

"I like this drama." Kevin from the Gammas sneered. "Get 'im Roxanne!"

"Fuck this." I growled as I hopped over the desk and Roxanne stomped to alternative exits ditching the class.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day was a blur except for when I realized I was bailing during practice. Wind and PJ were concerned.

"Max are you feeling alright?" Wind asked. I scowled.

"Practice is over guys. Had a good night's rest." I announced to the freshman varsity. They gave a couple glances and shrugged off.

"My head is cloudy. I'm put at a test...Ruben and Roxanne." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah she was just yanking your chain. She's playing games, she knows how you quiver at the sound of her voice." Wind went on until Bobby elbowed him harshly.

"The point is that you got Hazel. Focus on that. The dance is tomorrow night and you need to make an impression for the team and the Omegas. And to show Ruben you're not just scrap Bradley didn't dispose right. You're beef man." PJ emphasized with each poke to my sternum.

"You're right. I need to let go of the past and focus on what's in front of me. Thanks guys." I grinned.

* * *

Homecoming came up quicker as the mid-terms, which I passed with a B-minus in almost all my classes except Physics. I managed to get a C-minus but the teacher was concerned because I was less engaged than usual. My status in the class was preferably under the radar that Roxanne almost forgot I was in it.

So I found a dress shirt and borrowed Bobby's old tie since he 'stepped' up with his zoot suit. As I pulled a sweater over my head PJ was tightening himself in a pair of slacks and a tuxedo shirt.

"Remember. Omega has class...we have a reputation to uphold and show as the newest fraternity on the block. And more importantly, our standards are not outdated like a certain other fraternity." I told the gang.

"'Our richest families ruled the Gammas. That's why we're full of snobs' and blah blah blah," Bobby snorted. I laughed as I tightened my tie.

"Ready to pick up our dates?" I asked them. They nodded as we headed out the dorms to find the girls.

* * *

Homecoming was booming with pop songs and some alternative rock. Everyone mostly mingled and those who didn't huddled with their cliques...which didn't stop Bobby and his 'ex' from going together and that he was okay with Roxanne.

I was happy to go with Hazel since she wore a pretty turquoise dress that was gradient to a black down the hem. She had her hair curled and not as messy as I would see her regularly. Her eyeliner was slightly sharper with a hint of turquoise that lit up her eyes.

"Want to dance?" Hazel asked. I glanced at her, rubbing my arm.

"I uh...actually never really dance." I muttered. Hazel chuckled.

"Well c'mon, I'll lead." Hazel dragged me to the floor as we mingled with the others on the floor as a really cool pop song came on.

Hazel swayed and danced to the pop song as we held hands and I soon got into the groove shortly. Dim setting, different lights shining around and a nice girl. This was the moment...when I realized I never enjoyed myself this much before...

And then the Gammas arrived. Wearing their snivelling reds and blacks and their smug faces. They marched in with their dates and some with their fellow fraternities. Then I spotted those two.

Ruben walked in with Roxanne at his side wearing a sleek back shirt and slacks. A red sash tied at his waist as Roxanne wore a black dress with red stripes down the sides. I swallowed my distaste and focused on dancing with Hazel to the end of the song.

Shortly as it ended, the DJ played a song that sent chills down my spine. That sent me back to my junior high days. That soared my popularity for the rest of my high school career and got me closer to my highschool sweetheart.

He played the Powerline song 'Standout' that got the entire dance floor roaring.

* * *

I insisted to Hazel that we should sit this song, but she loved it and wanted me to dance to it. I took a breath as I went along with it and danced.

It was hard, each moment I could remember lip-syncing and dancing on stage in front of Roxanne thinking I was the star of her life. I shut that part of my memory out and ended up bumping into somebody behind me.

"My bad-" As I immediately stopped looking at Roxanne. She glanced back at me with confusion.

"Max." She said, less enthusiastically as I anticipated...which I don't know why I would be thinking that. "Hey Hazel."

"Hi." Hazel said.

"I never saw you." I muttered as I turned back around until Ruben spoke up.

"I love this song. Don't you?" Ruben asked.

"Sure I-" Roxanne said.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking to you babe. I was referring to Max." Ruben shrugged. I flinched.

"Why you-" I snarled.

"Ruben. You wanna grab a soda or two?" Hazel grinned elastically.

"I'm with my date, Hazel buddy." Ruben smiled wickedly.

"Now." Hazel rolled her eyes, leaving me and dragging Ruben away from a confused Roxanne and leaving us awkwardly standing at the dance floor to...what was our song.

"This is awkward." I said.

"Grow up." Roxanne pouted as she folded her arms and started to walk away. But something held her back as she stared straight at me. What held her back was my hand holding her wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne's lips made a firm line as she thought was invading her space...which I was.

"Let go Max." She said calmly. I bit back my regrets and stared straight at her.

"No. Wait...I want to say sorry." I shut my eyes tightly. I could her loosen up as I released my hold on her wrist. She stared at me.

"Sorry?" She raised her careful arched scarlet brows.

"Yes. About everything. For acting like a jerk to you of all people. I want us to be friends." I told her, scratching the back of my neck. "Please forgive me..."

Roxanne stared straight at me as she thought I was bluffing, or was really serious. Without a doubt, she signed, putting her fingertips to the bridge of her nose.

"You're a confusing guy Max." Roxanne told me. "I don't know if you hate me or what."

"No! I...just feel like I'm blaming you for my level of stress...things got a little hectic for me. And I apologize, again. " I blabbed. "I want us to be friends...no awkwardness."

Roxanne nodded, shifting her glance towards Hazel and Ruben. "Hazel is a nice girl."

"S-she is." I bit my lip. "How is Ruben?"

"He's deep down a really sensible guy. No one realizes he not all mean like they think. He just...frame himself that way because of his family...because of the Gammas." Roxanne said. I nearly snorted, like, yeah right.

"Well...were both pretty happy with our dates tonight...so let's not some squabble ruin that for us." I smiled as I offered a hand.

"Yeah. As friends." As I felt my neck flare heat that rose to my face. I firmly held Roxanne's as we danced to what used to be our song.

* * *

Ruben sighed as he sunk back in the seat, leaning on the counter besides Hazel as they sipped their sodas.

"Oh look, they're dancing." Hazel pointed out. Ruben glanced up as he nodded, a twinge of hurt in his eyes.

"Well this is what you wanted." Hazel said bitterly. As Ruben scowled.

"I want you." He murmured as Hazel faintly heard him, but denied it.

"Your actions say otherwise. Besides...even were seeing other people this doesn't disregard the arranged marriage." Hazel snorted.

"Which is why I don't understand why you're acting like you don't have the slightest affection." Ruben gritted his teeth.

"Because you're putting on a façade , and I'm riding along. Oh, and not to mention you threatened to suspend my full ride thanks to your daddy if I didn't comply with your needs. Your twisted game with Max and Roxanne is completely uncalled for." Hazel stated.

Silence came over them for a while.

"I love you Ruben. I always had ever since we were kids. When we met up at the playground when you ran from home and even now. But the things you shroud yourself in disgust me a lot and gets shaky for me when I want to look past that and realize that it is you."

"I have a reputation to uphold. My father ran this fraternity alongside Bradley's and they expect the highest for me for the next two years. I have a burden...and that I need to sacrifice something's I don't want to and do things against my will. You're a distraction...but you're someone I want dearly. Outside of this school, my social status, and wealth I wish I can look beyond that. Hazel, believe me." Ruben pleaded.

"For now, I can't. So keep playing your games...keep playing with my heart." Hazel held back a choke as she stormed off as a furious Ruben ruffled his hair.

* * *

Roxanne didn't find Ruben anywhere, even dragging me along to find him. As much as I kinda hated it, this was Roxanne's boyfriend and she was concerned deeply. Even I had second thoughts seeing that Hazel knows Ruben.

Which was odd, Ruben and Hazel seem like they would never interact or associate with one another. Ruben would call her urban trash and Hazel would call him a preppy tightwad. Instead they calmly moved away from their dates and were never seen again that night.

"Flynn. Do you know where Ruben us?" Roxanne asked as Tank 2.0 turned around, growling at me.

"Easy big guy, Max is helping me look for him." Roxanne patted his arm as Flynn snorted.

"I dunno, he seemed bummed out. He's probably back at the frat house." Flynn rubbed his chin.

"Thank you big guy." Roxanne thanked as I followed her.

On the way over to the Gammas frat house, where I would be limited to their gates Roxy and I talked.

"Thank you for helping me look for him Max. I appreciate it." Roxanne thanked.

"Yeah...against my will." I joked as she smiled. We stopped at the gates where Roxanne went through, leaving me on the sidewalk.

"I wished you guys got along...we could all hangout." Roxy tried.

"Maybe...someday when pigs fly." I shrugged.

"I mean it Max...Ruben is not a bad guy...he's forced to do bad things...even if it mean giving you Omegas the cold shoulder." Roxy told me.

"I believe you." I lied partly. "Goodnight Roxy."

"Night Max." Roxanne nodded as she walked into the frat house, her heels clacking away.

I was heading back to the entrance to the dance hall where I saw Hazel on the bench, crying. My heart clenched as I rushed over.

"Hazel! I...where did you go? You went with Ruben and Roxanne and I didn't see you guys anymore...did something happen?" I slid next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I...Max?" Hazel sniffed.

"Yeah?" I asked lowly.

"W-why do bad things happen to good people?" As she wiped her eyes.

I grimaced, "Because other people force them to. Not because they want to..."

Hazel sniffed as she buried herself into my arms as I rubbed her back as she cried. And for some gut feeling, some strong fit feeling...it had something to do with Ruben. I wanted to ask her if they had history...together, but tonight wasn't for that. I'll just have to confront the bastard tomorrow.


End file.
